


Thirty Seconds

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Thirty Seconds

Thirty seconds.

That's all the time there was between life and death.

Thirty seconds before the train ran over the tracks to which the unconscious U.N.C.L.E. agent was tied.

Illya Kuryakin had already cut most of the ropes holding Napoleon Solo to the rails. As he worked the knife against the final tether, he resolutely ignored the huge, oncoming locomotive.

Finally, Napoleon was free and Illya dragged him to safety with all of two seconds to spare. Illya lay on the ground and stared at the stars above. One of these days, thirty seconds was not going to be enough.


End file.
